In His Bedroom
by martialartist816
Summary: Two-shot smut between Ciel and Alois. See what happens when Alois finally has his prize.
1. Captive

~~~Captive

It could've been days or months, but I wasn't sure. What punctuated my time as a hostage in the Trancy manor was the reliable rising of the sun and moon. That, and the times I was visited by the blonde nobleman.

There was a soft knock on the door before Alois stepped in. For some reason he felt the need to knock before entering his own bedroom. That's where I was kept. Not the cellar, or even in a guest room. I stayed in Alois Trancy's very own bed chamber.

He walked up to me with a casual smile on his face. Though I would never admit it out loud, I liked it when he was with me in the large, lonely room. He knew I liked it, and he exploited that fact. He used it as an excuse to sleep in the same bed as me.

I was sitting up with my back against the headboard as he sat on the comfy mattress. He began telling me about his day. About how the triplets made him a double-layer cake and how Hannah let him brush her hair. He talked about how Claude ﬂatly rejected his advances once again.

"Please don't touch me, your highness," he said in his 'Claude' voice. He mocked his butler, sitting stifﬂy straight and pushing up imaginary glasses, but he looked sad. I knew he loved the dark-haired man even though said man only saw him as a meal. Some foolish, soft place inside of me felt sorry for him.

That's how it was between us. He would come in after his work and talk to me about anything, everything, like we were best friends. Then he would dress in his sleep shirt before undressing me and putting me in my own nightclothes.

His movements were soft and slow. It had taken me a while to let him touch me, but after I did, he insisted on doing this for me. I found out I didn't mind when he did it. It was different when he saw me in nothing but my undershorts. His gaze wasn't ﬁlled with scrutiny and chiding humor, like the way Sebastian would look at me. He would smile softly as his ﬁngers gently brushed over my skin, making it tingle.

This was the boy I thought I would hate. And I did, at the beginning. To me, he was the foulest creature to ever have the title of Earl. But after the immeasurable time I had spent with him, hearing his voice and learning his dark past and ﬂeeting desires, I realized I didn't hate him at all. He was someone who struggled and lost a lot very early on. He was someone just like me.

_Simple. I want you._

I shuddered unconsciously as I remembered his words. His voice was like velvet as he spoke. Even then, in his bed and closer than I had ever wished to be with him, I didn't know what he meant by 'want'.

Alois' eyes ﬂickered up to mine as he ﬁnished buttoning my shirt. I laid down on my back on my side of the bed and let him pull the sheet over me.

"Are you alright, my love?" I frowned. I didn't like it when he called me that, but I never told him. As he got into bed, I felt the mattress sink. He moved my arm so he could settle between it and my torso; I wouldn't naturally reach out to hold him like that. His nose was buried in my neck. I sighed, not really wanting this closeness but not being able to move away. "I'm ﬁne."

His breath tickled my collarbone when he spoke. "Are you sure? You can tell me. I always come in and tell you everything, but you stay so quiet. I want to know what's in your head, you know."

"I said I'm ﬁne. Just go to sleep." My tone wasn't as commanding as I wanted it to be. Actually, I had whispered the words. He ignored my order.

"Would it kill you to open up to me?" I stayed quiet. Alois' ﬁngers began tracing small circles on my stomach. His head tilted from where it rested on my shoulder to watch my face. He always did this. He wanted physical contact and tried to push it. Though in my mind I thought I never relented, he knew better. I didn't let him go near me when I was ﬁrst dragged to his mansion against my will. Now he was curled up against me, as was the norm for many nights. _How far will this go? _It was a question neither of us had the answer to_. _

His hand slipped under my shirt and traveled across the expanse of my chest. His skin was soft. I let him continue for what felt like hours. When his lips pressed against my neck in a wet kiss, I jumped slightly. He giggled quietly and let his ﬁngers play with one of my nipples. I sucked in my breath and slapped his hand away.

"Stop, Alois." I glared at him. No matter how many times this had happened before, he always pushed his luck.

Alois sat up and pouted. "Why not? I'm nice to you, aren't I? I let you stay in my room and I feed you and dress you..."

"I'm not a doll, Alois. I'm your hostage. Sometimes I wish you would treat me like one." I turned away from him, only to be forced onto my back and straddled By his legs. Alois held my hands over my head. I struggled a bit, but he had me pinned.

"You don't want to know how I treat my prisoners. And you'll be my doll if I want you to be. I tried to make you happy, but that's not working, is it?" His voice was a low purr and ﬁlled with something that made my hair stand on end.

I could do nothing as he forced his mouth on mine. I squirmed when he parted my lips with his tongue and shoved it into my mouth. After that, he became gentler. His kiss wasn't bruising like it had started. It was tender. I stopped trying to push him off me when I felt something wet drip on my face.

I opened my eyes. His were squeezed shut and leaking water. He was crying? When he felt me freeze, he pulled away and looked at me.

We stared at each other. His tears kept falling on my cheeks, but I made no move to push him off or comfort him. Once again, I found myself feeling sorry for him. I couldn't help but relate to him. I knew so much about him from what he had told me. If that foul old man was still alive I would've strangled him with my bare hands. But why? Alois wasn't my friend. He wasn't even an ally. He was my captor.

But he needed something, and for some reason I wanted to give it to him. He wanted to be loved, so I gave him love in the only way I knew how.

I bit my lip as I fell against the luxurious pillows. Alois had taken his sweet time undressing me, undoing buttons torturously slow and kissing every inch of my newly-exposed skin. I had a feeling that everything about that night would be slow and sensual.

He was on top of me, having lost all clothing except for his undershorts. His lips were arms and wet as they left kissed all over my torso. I tangled my hand in his hair as his tongue invaded my navel. He was so skilled for a thirteen year old boy.

I let out a strangled moan as his hot mouth wrapped itself around my arousal. He sucked and bobbed his head, and all I felt was pleasure. I didn't notice his ﬁngers were in my mouth until they were pulled out and pushed into my rear. I arched my back when I felt the fingers curl and scissor. It felt good.

Before I could release myself into that dexterous mouth, it was pulled away. Alois climbed back up and kissed me. This time, I kissed back, using my tongue against his. When he broke the kiss, I was panting. He smiled at me.

"You're so beautiful, my love." His free hand came up to cup the side of my face. I blushed, blaming it on my shortness of breath.

The ﬁngers were removed from my backside, and I gasped. My hands grabbed the sides of Alois' underwear and pulled them down. He giggled playfully. "Eager, are we Ciel?" I glared half-heartedly at him, earning another giggle.

Alois reached for a bottle on the bedside table. He coated his erection with a slippery-looking substance. I found myself staring at his lower half. I didn't think I liked men, but I couldn't wait until _that _was inside me. He caught me staring and forced my chin up with one hand, the other spreading my legs for him to kneel between.

"I want you to keep your eyes on mine as we make love." I could only nod. He held onto my hips and the head of his arousal pushed into my entrance. There was pain, but I didn't register it. The look in Alois' eyes, the look of complete tenderness and love, kept me totally focused on his face. Soon, he was fully in and thrusting slowly.

I closed my eyes and moaned. I had never felt so good. He rocked his hips into mine in a way that reminded me of the rolling of waves on a beach. I clutched at his shoulders, digging my nails in the ﬂawless skin, as his hands slid up my sides and into my hair. He pulled me into another kiss. I felt him smile when I began meeting his thrusts. With our combined movements, he got deep enough to hit that spot inside me that made me gasp and moan loudly.

My erotic noises were swallowed by him as he continued hitting that spot. I felt a hand wrap around my own need and pump I time with his thrusts. I was getting close to the edge quickly, and he knew it.

"Not yet, my love. We're going to do this together," he whispered as our lips separated. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him over me. He was breathing hard and smiling occasionally, as if to comfort me. I caught myself thinking he was beautiful. "Ciel, tell me you love me."

The words slipped from my mouth before I knew what was happening. "I love you, Alois."

He kissed me once more, and I felt his tears drip onto my face again. I think that time, they were tears from happiness.

"Okay, together now," he told me. With a hard ﬁnal thrust, we both came, him inside me, and I onto our torsos.

Once our waves of pleasure were ridden out, he pulled out of me and curled up against my side, pulling the blanket over us. It was strange for me. In his body language, Alois was needy, like the way he had to lean on me when we slept. But he had just dominated over me in a very intimate way. The contrasting actions matched his personality perfectly, I thought. Alois tilted his head up to look at me. "Do you really love me, Ciel?"

I didn't know for sure, honestly. I ignored his question and asked my own. "When you said you wanted me, what did you mean by that?"

His arm around my waist tightened as he pulled himself closer. "I wanted you like this. All to myself. I wanted you to love me."

I nodded. I had waited so long for an answer to my question. I had no more use for being a captive in the Trancy manor. "Sebastian," I seemingly addressed no one, "I'm ready to go home. Come get me now." Alois' eyes widened in fear, and he sat up. "What?"

"I let myself be taken as your prisoner to get my answer. I don't have to stay anymore," I told him, sitting up.

Sebastian came thought the door with the usual smirk on his face. He gathered my clothes from the ﬂoor before walking up to the bed slowly.

"I thought you would never call, my lord. What on earth took so long?" I could hear his mocking tone and rolled my eyes. He picked me up and went toward the window. I glanced over his shoulder at Alois. He was crying again. I felt guilty.

"Where are you going?" he yelled. "Claude! Claude, get in here. He's leaving me!" Alois was sobbing now. The sheet was tangled around his waist as he buried his face in his hands. I had to blink back my own tears. _If you want me, then I won't be your hostage. _I hoped he wouldn't hate me after this.

The last thing I saw before Sebastian jumped out the window was Claude entering the room, dodging the random objects Alois was throwing at him.


	2. Misunderstanding

~~~Misunderstanding

_Dear Earl Alois Trancy,_

_I would like to invite you to my home for tea. I think there are some things that need to be discussed about the recent past. Please feel free to come by any time._

_Yours truly,_

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

Alois sat stiffly in his chair and tipped the English tea politely. For the first time in my memory, he had nothing to say.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

His eyes shot to mine, and his face twisted into a scowl. He practically slammed the teacup onto the table. "Why do you think, Phantomhive?"

"What happened to 'my love'?" I almost smirked, but held it back. He obviously wasn't in a good mood.

I hoped he still loved me because the moment Sebastian took me away from him, I realized I loved him back. The only reason I left was because I couldn't be a hostage anymore. I was willing to be his lover, but not his prisoner.

"Just shut up, Ciel. I'm angry." He crossed his arms childishly and looked away from me.

"You never asked me why I called Sebastian on that night," I ventured tentatively.

"It's obvious. You hate being with me." he stood and made for the door, but I beat him there. I had my hands on his shoulders, and I pushed him against the wall.

"You can be so dense sometimes," I leaned in and licked the shell of his ear, much like he had done to me once, "my love."

I heard a quiet gasp and pressed him into the wall harder as I licked along his neck. It took him a moment regain his senses—it was like he was deliberating whether or not to give in. In a second, he had me flipped against the wall. He kissed my neck and exposed collarbone hungrily. I pulled his face up so I could kiss his lips.

We passed Sebastian on our hurried way to my room. He smirked and stepped out of our path. I could almost taste the mocking words he wasn't saying out loud. By the time my door was closed and locked, both of our ties had come undone, and our shirt hung open.

Alois pulled me onto my bed and finished his work on my shirt. It came off and was dropped onto the floor without a care. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and he had to stop his work on my belt to help me. Once his torso was uncovered, I kissed every piece of skin my mouth found. I heard him giggle softly.

"You're so cute, my love. I never thought you'd be so willing."

My pants and underwear came off, and I was exposed to him again. I crawled into his lap and straddled him. "I was always willing."

After that, there was no reason for conversation. Everything we had to say to each other was spoken through our actions. His ﬁngers were in me and done with me in less than a minute. I didn't care. I was more than ready for him.

I sat up enough for him to angle his erection, and I sat on it slowly. It hurt a lot more taking it dry, but it was the most pleasurable pain I had ever felt. I let out a breath that I felt I had been holding for a long time. His head went back as he moaned my name. Even in this vulgar deed, his voice was as smooth as velvet.

I lifted my hips and came down again a little faster. He penetrated me deeply, and it felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rolled into me. He was panting, and I started soon after. I could tell he was getting close since his hands, which were running circles over my back, began clutching at my hips.

I wouldn't have that. He was going to have to wait for me. I slowed my pace considerably, much to his displeasure. He whined at me, but I only smiled. He bucked his hips upward to try and gain some control. The roughness of our combined motions made the bed squeak loudly, but I didn't care if we were heard.

He pulled me closer, making the space between our stomachs cramped. My erection was caught against both of our torsos, and it gave me some of that oh- so-good friction. I felt myself getting closer to my edge. I moaned when Alois took my waist and forced me onto my back. He rammed into me quickly, the pleasured noises coming from our lips echoing off the walls.

We ended up climaxing at the same time. While I groaned loudly, he ﬁnished with a satisﬁed sigh that sounded like a whimper. He pulled out and cuddled against me in a familiar way, just like it was back in his room. Only this time, I wasn't his possession. I was free to be with him.

"I love you, Alois," I whispered. He looked up at me, and I could see the question in his eyes.

_Then why did you leave me?_

My answer was a slow kiss on the lips. His eyes slid shut, and so did mine. We

broke apart when I heard the door open.

"A word of advice, lock the door next time. You wouldn't want someone barging in on you two," Sebastian said with a happy smile.

While on the inside I was ecstatic, thinking about 'next time', I rolled my eyes at him. I pulled Alois closer to me. "Just go make some tea, Sebastian."


End file.
